


Monsters In The Closet

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Minific, Will's scared and Dipper's his knight in shining armor, William Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will's scared of a possible monster in his closet and Dipper is his best line of defense.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quacksies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksies/gifts).



> Just a little fluffy minific to cheer you up when you're sad!

Will whimpered, glancing at the closet before floating to the twin's room. He glanced back through the hallway, feeling his tiny heart stutter as he knocked on the door. His small black hands immediately clasped in front of his bow tie, anxiously waiting for the answer.

The door creaked open, revealing an annoyed Dipper Gleeful. He glared down at Will, not clad in his normal business attire but plain blue pajamas. Will curled in on himself under the intense gaze, and suddenly he was wondering if the possible monster in his closet was actually scarier than the human in front of him. Then again, if there _was_ a monster, it would be more terrified of Dipper than him.

"Cipher, it's midnight. What do you want?"

"I think th-there's a m-monster in my closet."

The twin stared at him for several long agonizing moments before glowing blue eyes moved to glare at the closet in the demon's room. The twin sighed, opening the door and walking past the demon into the other room. The twin lifted a glowing blue hand and opened the door, settled with the sight of an empty closet. He turned back to Will, eyes hard as the demon whimpered behind him.

"You're a dream demon. You're _scarier_ than any monster possibly hiding in the closet. You realize this, right?"

Will looked up at him with a watery eye and he sighed again. 

"Do you want to come sleep in my bed tonight?"

Will nodded quickly, snapping his fingers and taking the form of his normal human body. He immediately latched onto the human's arm, whimpering as he continued to glance back at the closet nervously.

The Gleeful twin rolled his eyes but walked them to his room, attempting to remove the clinging demon to no avail. He eventually gave up, closing the door behind him before walking to his bed. He stared at Will until the demon finally let go before climbing into bed. Will fidgeted with his own pajamas, shifting his weight from foot to foot until Dipper rolled his eyes again and lifted an arm.

Will grinned before climbing into the bed and latching onto the twin's chest, nuzzling into Dipper's neck with a happy purr. He felt an arm wrap around his back, tugging him closer into the twin's chest. He felt Dipper shift and the soft weight of blankets wrapped around them.

"Better?"

"B-Better." Will sighed happily, tangling his legs with the human's as he pressed himself against Dipper completely. He didn't have to look to know the human was enjoying the cuddling as much as he was, despite his cold exterior.

"You could always just stay in here at night instead of constantly scaring yourself over such trivial things."

In other words, Dipper wanted him to stay with him every night. Will blushed as he allowed himself to drift to sleep in the twin's arms. He was, however, still conscious enough for the feeling of a soft kiss pressed against his hair.

As much as Dipper liked to hide it, he knew his master cared.

It made his chest warm as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
